Oh Joy, School
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: School life is a drag for everyone… including Roxas and Sora.


Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genera: Parody/Comedy

Author: Phantom-Thief-Kate

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to some people in Japan along with all the characters.

Rated: T

Summary: School life is a drag for everyone… including Roxas and Sora.

For Shame

Sora sighed as he looked at the clock. "Five more hours…." He muttered as he laid his head on the desk.

"Sora, sit up!" the teacher seemed to screech in his ear.

"I'm up!" he said as he sat bolt upright. There was a flurry of giggles across the class.

The boy cursed under his breath as the laughing died down. He looked at his lap where he had his cell phone. His black school vest was getting very uncomfortable. The white cotton, long-sleeve, button-up shirt under it was okay to wear, but he preferred not to. He wished he didn't have to go to this private school. He hated wearing this uncomfortable uniform.

His cell phone didn't make a noise, but it light up a blue color. The screen read it was from Riku.

He pressed a few buttons and looked at the message. If Riku wanted to talk to him, he could tap his should since he was sitting right behind him.

_Put the cell away Sora_

Sora turned to his friend and glared at him. Riku grinned back brightly.

"Sora, face the front!" The teacher yelled at him again.

She really had it out for him today.

Meanwhile, with Roxas, he was having a blast in art. He was listening to his iPod and chatting animatedly with Naminè. He sketched a picture of the logo for Kingdom Hearts and a few of the characters. Naminè drew some things that Roxas didn't even want to look at.

"Naminè, what's up with you and that yaoi shit?" he asked as he peeked at an utterly graphic picture.

"I don't know, Kairi got me into it." She answered with a giggle.

"But do you have to draw real-life people? Like me and Axel? Or me and Sora?" He asked, utterly disgusted.

She only giggled and flipped over the page in her sketch book. She looked at a picture of Dark and Daisuke from D.N.Angel and began to sketch the picture to the exact features.

"See? You can draw uber-great and you decide to waste it on… yaoi." The blonde boy shuddered.

The fragile looking girl shrugged and continued. Roxas shuddered again at the thought of him and his senior friend in those kinds of pictures.

"Yo! Mr. Lehoucheck!" a familiar voice said from behind Roxas. He looked at the door to see his senior friend… Axel.

"Hey Axel, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the piece of wood in his hand that was a hall pass.

"I was just passing by and I decided to talk to my favorite teacher!" he said with a large grin.

The man chuckled. "That's very flattering, but you should go back to your class, Axel."

"I'm in study hall. It's boring." Axel said, sitting on Roxas's table. He grabbed the said boy's iPod and stuck the earphones in his ears.

"Hey!" the younger one scowled.

"Don't worry, it's just one song." The red-head smirked.

Naminè giggled at the boys.

"What?!" Roxas snapped.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said sweetly.

"Her and her yaoi," Axel muttered.

"Naminè, I have a question for you," the blue-eyed boy posed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you're my girlfriend, why do you keep drawing pictures of me with other people? Especially—" he shuddered, "—boys?"

"Oh, I don't know. You just look so cute!" she said pinching his cheek.

Roxas winced away. "I will never understand you. You look so entirely sweet, but you're the devil herself, I swear."

"Agreed," Axel said as he banged his head to the metal music heard from the earphones.

It was true. Naminè looked very cute in her white blouse, black vest, and grey school skirt and the high kneed socks. She was very sweet looking in her usual expression and light blonde hair pulled over her shoulder. Her only flaw was the things running through her mind. Pure evil.

"Anyway," Roxas looked at the older. "How are you and Larxene doing?"

"We broke up." He said without a hint of remorse. "She's more interested in Zexion. Though, I can't imagine why."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naminè said sweetly.

"Eh, whatever."

"I'm here for you in your time of need." Roxas grumbled sarcastically.

Axel shrugged and looked over at his friend. He frowned slightly and reached over to pop his collar. "Un-tuck your shirt." He ordered.

Roxas rolled his eyes and obeyed. He looked very different when he was out of dress code. Naminè giggled and helped out by unbuttoning his top two buttons.

"Cu-u-ute!" she squealed.

"You guys just love playing dress-up with me." He grumbled.

"Heh, heh," Axel chuckled as he patted the smaller boy's head. "'Cause you're like a doll."

As if she couldn't resist, Naminè threw her arms around Roxas's neck and laid a big kiss on it. He blushed brightly, only because it was in public.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she giggled.

Much too soon, the bell rang.

"Damn it, I have to get my stuff." Axel cursed and ran off.

"What about my iPod?!" Roxas called after him. He sighed heavily when he didn't get a response and grabbed his things, heading for the next class. Naminè was walking next to him.

"Don't worry, he'll give it back." She assured him.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a small smile.

He ran his fingers through his hair and noticed Naminè in his peripheral vision. He knew that look on her face and smirked.

Sora ran to his next class and bumped into someone. He fell over, scattering paper and books in the crowded hallway.

"Oh, sorry!" he said hurriedly, picking up his things.

"Don't worry about it," a sweet voice said. The brunette looked up to see he had bumped into Kairi and knocked her down.

"Kairi!" he cried and picked up her things as well, blushing furiously.

"Don't sound so surprised to see me." The red-head giggled.

"Uhh… sure," he said and gathered his things. He handed books and papers over to Kairi.

"Thanks Sora." She grinned. She was very beautiful, Sora thought. Her sleeves were rolled to her shoulders and the top buttons of her blouse were undone. Her skirt was rolled up a few times and her socks her pulled half-way down exposing her slender legs.

Sora jumped to his feet and helped Kairi stand. "Let's get to class, the bell's going to ring soon." The urban haired girl suggested as the hall began to clear.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

In class, Sora and Kairi sat on opposite sides of the room. He looked next to his desk to find his neighbor's desk was empty.

A 'Chinese Football' landed on the brunette's desk and he read it.

_Where's Roxas?_

Sora looked around to see Kairi staring at him with a questioning face. The boy shrugged as the teacher began the lesson.

It was half-way through the class that there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened it and Roxas walked in with a slip of paper. His face was beat red and he looked at his feet.

The teacher took one look at the slip and shook his head, sending Roxas to his seat.

"What did you do?" Sora mouthed to his friend. Roxas looked around. No one was watching them. He quickly pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down an explanation. He gave to Sora as the teacher turned to face the black board. Sora's eyes widened as he read the paper. He crumbled it up and threw it in his backpack.

Roxas bent over his desk, resting his right arm, throwing his left over the top of the desk. A notebook was under his right elbow for note and a handout was under the notebook. He bit down on the pen in his mouth and made it tap his nose out of boredom multiple times.

"Damn…" he muttered. "It's the same thing everyday! It's like jail!" he said, referring to the building they were currently residing in. "How many freakin' days we got, Sora?"

"How should I know?" Sora shot back, readying his pen for some notes the teacher was writing on the board. "Besides, it's not all that bad. We get to see each other everyday, right?"

Roxas furrowed his brow. "Oh, don't give me that!" he exclaimed. You come just to see Kairi in a prep-school mini-skirt! Pervert!"

"I DO NOT!" Sora glared at the blonde. "What about you and NAMINÉ?! The teachers caught you two in the BATHROOM! You have no shame!"

"Roxas, Sora!" The teacher snapped. "QUIET!"

_Well, this concludes my possible one-shot. If I get enough reviews for this one, I might make it a series._

_I got the idea of this fan fiction from a picture. It was so funny! xD_

Phantom-Thief-Kate


End file.
